


The Challenge

by sparklin13



Series: Shamchat Archives [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Challenges, Gen, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklin13/pseuds/sparklin13
Summary: Loki accepts the challenge of putting up with Tony for a week.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> From Shamchat. Edited for clarity. Please keep in mind that this is a roleplay, and thus does not have much setting. It also ends abruptly. Thanks to the person who played Tony, wherever you are.

“Hello, Stark.”  
“Hello.”  
“No insults? You must be exhausted.”  
“Oh yeah, and I don’t feel like being thrown out a window at the moment.”  
“I'm not in the mood for defenestration.”  
“Woah, didn’t think that was possible.”  
“I have other things that I enjoy, believe it or not.”  
“Wow! That is so interesting.”  
“Do you speak any other language than sarcasm?”  
“Italian.”  
“That still sounds like sarcasm.”  
“It’s an actual language but I can be sarcastic in that language too.”  
Loki sighs. “How does anyone put up with you?”  
“No one does, that’s the thing”.  
“Hmm. I accept that challenge. I bet I can put up with your foolishness for 1 week straight without leaving for breaks, unless you call for them. If I win, you tell me about that light in your chest. If you win, I'll let you study my magic.”  
“Deal, good luck. I’ll even be nice and get you coffee.” He chuckles. “You’re gonna need it.”  
“I doubt it, but thank you for your generosity. Clock starts now.”  
“This is gonna be good. What do you wanna do first?”  
“I do not have a preference. Perhaps you could just go about your day and I will follow you.”  
“Alright, you can back down any time by the way. No judgement.”  
“I do not plan to back down.”  
“You really wanna do this?” He laughed and tucked his hands into his pockets.  
"That is why I proposed the challenge."  
“I’m just surprised you actually want to go through with this.” He shrugged before starting off towards his lab.  
Loki followed. "I have nothing better to do and I'm bored."  
“Well, it’s better than killing people.” He typed in the code and walked into the lab.  
"I also suspect it will be more entertaining." Loki filed the code away as a mental note.  
“Maybe, or maybe I’ll just bore the hell out of you.” Tony pulled up his most recent project and started to work on it, glancing at Loki every once in a while.  
"Maybe." Loki created a ball of green fire in his hand and tossed it around.  
“That’s pretty cool.” Tony said after a while. “Is it natural or magic?”  
"Magic. Why do they call you Iron Man even though your suit is not made of iron?"  
“Cool, it’s much easier to say instead of every metal it is made of.”  
"I suppose. What are you working on?"  
“New suit, plus reactor shape.” He sat down in a rolling chair and rolled to another desk where there was just a heap of parts and tools.  
"Why do you build so many suits?"  
“I like to be prepared. It also gives me something to do.”  
"What are you preparing for now?"  
“Literally anything.” He picked up one of the tools and started to put things together.  
"When did you start creating things?" Loki asked as he peered over Tony's shoulder.  
“When I was four years old.” He picked up some wires and measured them, laying them out to keep them from getting mixed up. “My father had high expectations.”  
"Did he happen to compare you to some unachievable goal?"  
“Oh yeah, himself.” He stood and went around the desk, pulling another tool over. He welded the ends of the wires to certain parts of the object he was creating.  
Loki picked up a wire and examined it. After a minute of observation, the wire glowed green and elongated to twice its original size.  
Tony watched him closely, tilting his head a bit in confusion. “Can I still study your magic even if you win? That’s just too cool.”  
"If you give me something in return I will consider it." Loki dropped the wire and it returned to its original size.  
“Depends on what you want.” Tony picked up the wire and attached it to the object, he picked up an odd shaped shell like piece of metal and set it onto a stand.  
"Knowledge. Information. Secrets."  
“That sounds like a terrible Idea.” Tony continued to work on his project. He had made a few of these so he knew how to make it well and quickly.  
"Then I guess you won't get to learn about magic. I trade knowledge for knowledge and secrets for secrets."  
“I don’t want to know your secrets. Your family’s dramatic and I don’t want to know about your secret one direction diary.”  
"My magic is one of my greatest secrets, and yet you want to know that." Loki let green fire dance and leap in his hand.  
“Is it really? I hear your mama taught you everything you know.” He stood up and went over to a case with a lock and code on it, he unlocked it and pulled a box out. He put on a pair of gloves and opened it up.  
"Where did you hear that?" Loki continued to follow and make mental notes of any codes or passwords.  
“A person.” He picked up a pair of tongs, he lifted a small glowing triangle out of the box and quickly went over to the object he was working on, dropping it into the slot created before heading back and putting everything away.  
"How very descriptive. Would you mind describing this person to me?"  
“Nah.” He chuckled and went back to the object, tossing the gloves aside.  
Loki flicked his wrist and every drawer in the lab slid open. He then sat in the rolling chair and spun himself in circles.  
Tony looked around and raised a brow. “You can close those.” He pushed him out of the chair and sat down on it, going back to work.  
One of his feet caught on a lower drawer, spilling the contents all over the floor. "Whoops."  
“You can try and piss me off, You won’t get far.” He said, not wanting to give the trickster any satisfaction.  
"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm trying to learn, but it appears I'm a tad bit clumsy..." Loki said. "What are you doing now?"  
“Hah, okay.” He scooted to the side a bit to let him see. “Another glowing chest thing.”  
"Why?"  
“The one I have now is in need of an update. I have to replace them every once in a while.”  
"Where are the other Avengers?"  
“Don’t know,” He looked up. “Hey Friday? Where is everyone?” The panel on the wall lit up. “Wanda and Vision are in the living room, Natasha is training, Thor is asleep.”  
"Why do your walls talk? And why is it named after my mother's day?"  
“Well, my wall isn’t talking. It’s an AI I made that I just so happened to of named Friday.” He got up again, walking to the center of the room and pulling up the visual aspect of FRIDAY.  
Loki appeared very curious. He walked around and quickly got the grasp of the hologram, moving it around and examining different things. For the time being, he stopped asking questions.  
Tony went back to work, looking at Loki to make sure he wouldn’t mess with Friday’s coding.  
Half an hour later, Loki returned to Tony's side.  
“What do you think? Pretty cool huh?” He closed the system, the new reactor was almost complete.  
"I like it," Loki said simply. "I think I'll keep it."  
“You can’t keep my AI.” He shook his head. “I could probably make you your own though.”  
"I already have it copied." Loki pulled up a mini version of the holograms in his palm, glowing bright green but still recognizable.  
“What!?” He quickly turned to him. “You can’t just up and take my AI! You can go ahead at get rid of it.  
Loki frowned. "But I want it. You still have the original. I just have a copy."  
“Well you can’t have it. Suck it up butter cup.” He said with a sassy tone but seemed pretty serious about the situation.  
Loki continued frowning but released the magic. "I can't get rid of what I already know. I apologize. I can however, give you my word that I will not use your design."  
“You better not, or we’re gonna have a problem.” He turned back to his work and finished putting it all together.  
Loki quietly followed the angry engineer, closing all the drawers he had opened earlier.  
He watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling wary of him but still… trusting?  
Loki just occasionally looked around, never really making eye contact. His previous barrage of questions had also stopped. He just quietly observed.  
After a bit of testing he stood up, going to the corner of the room with the new Reactor in hand.  
Loki followed, questions burning in his eyes, but he remained quiet.  
Tony brought down a mirror and unbuttoned his shirt, taking the reactor out of its place, within seconds his breathing grew wheezy and heavy so he quickly replaced the old reactor with the new one.  
Loki watched with interest. His patience finally broke. "What in Helheim was that?" He seemed genuinely alarmed.  
Tony chuckled, taking a few breaths until his breathing was normal once more. “This is why I am iron man.” He turned. “Both a blessing and a curse but hey, it’s pretty cool.”  
"Your life force, your very essence, was draining at a rapid rate, and you call it /cool/? Are you mad?" Loki's eyes were wild and green magic sparked at his fingertips.  
Tony seemed unfazed. “Well, Yeah. I think it’s pretty cool.” He raised a brow. “Hey, sparky, you watch that magic of yours.”  
"You poor, foolish mortal. I see now why Thor thinks he has to protect your lot." Loki stepped back and crossed his arms, mostly muffling the magic. Sparks still occasionally left his fingertips.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t need protection, nor am I foolish. I just don’t care if I die or if I live.” He pushed past him, cleaning up his workspace.  
Loki huffed, seeing that arguing would get him nowhere. He held back a sharp retort and followed again, with his eyes still intently focusing on Tony.  
Once done cleaning he buttoned up his shirt, going for the lab door. “I can feel you looking at me.”  
"How wonderful," Loki said bitterly. He beat him to the door with long strides, holding the door open. "For you," he said with an angry grin.  
Tony walked out. “Thanks, you’re feisty right now.” He smirked. “Did I push your buttons?”  
Loki didn't respond, but he did slam the door shut.  
He flinched slightly. “You can still back out, you do have to suffer through this for a week.”  
"No," Loki growled. "Keep up behavior like that and you will have to suffer /me/ for a week."  
“You don’t make me mad, in fact this is rather fun.” He chuckled. “You’re getting so mad this is great.” He walked down the halls.  
"Fun? I'll show you fun." Tony suddenly found himself covered in green glitter.  
Tony looked down at himself before busting out laughing. “I look like a leprechaun threw up on me.”  
"Indeed." Loki was smiling again.  
Tony shook and tons of glitter came off of him, once satisfied he continued walking, a trail of glitter falling behind him.  
Loki chuckled. "That certainly will be amazingly fun to clean up, don't you think?" Loki matched his stride and walked beside him. Strangely, none of the glitter seemed to get on him.  
“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I’ll probably just dump a ton it on the others.” He chuckled and wiped more off his sleeves.  
"You are more of a trickster than I thought. I believe we shall get along just fine, as long as we don't get in each other's way."  
He smirked. “Oh yeah, I like pranks.” He turned, putting his hands in his pockets as he went into the kitchen.  
"Tell me about some of your pranks," Loki said as he sat on the counter, swinging his legs.  
“Well, when Steve was still here I had Jarvis, my old AI, play star spangled man with a plan whenever he entered a room. Oh and to sign in to certain things the team has specific code names I gave them. Like Thor’s codename is pointbreak and Steve’s was Captain Handsome ordering you to rock and roll on that 45.”  
"Ha! That sounds amusing. Would you like to hear about the time Thor had to wear a dress?"  
“It sure is.” He nodded. “Hell Yeah.” He dug through the fridge, pulling some fruit and veggies out and setting them aside.  
"Well, Thor had only recently gotten Mjolnir but he was already leaving it around everywhere. This was before the enchantment, you see, some the hammer didn't have any 'worthiness' requirement. Mother and Father were tired of picking up after him, as were the servants. One day, a noble boy Thyrm and his friends snuck off with it and buried it. The next day, when it was time for practice, Thor couldn't find Mjolnir and panicked. He came crying to me and asking if I had stolen it, and if not, could I help him find it. We tried to keep it from Father, but I think he knew about it anyway. I was still an amateur at tracking spells, so I wasn't able to locate it at first. However, I was good at listening and I heard Thyrm bragging about how he crafted 'the greatest heist in all of Asgard'. I rightly assumed it was Mjolnir and confronted him. He was bigger and older, so I wasn't much of a threat. I asked what Thor could do to get it back. His friends started throwing out ridiculous and embarrassing ideas, until they decided on having him dress like a girl and pretend to marry Thrym, and then they'd give it back. I went back to Thor and told him about it. He was angry, but he knew Father would be pissed about him losing one of Asgard's greatest weapons. He agreed and let me dress him up. I had quite the time finding all kinds of fabric and jewels and crafting it to perfection with the help of my magic. Thor went to the 'wedding feast' they had set up, really just some snacks pilfered from the royal kitchens, and sat down next to Thyrm. I sat next to him, whispering clever things to say. They set up an altar and said their 'vows', meaning that Thyrm demanded that Thor do all kinds of chores for him. After the 'I do's Thyrm gave Mjolnir back and ordered Thor to wash the dishes. Before Thor could start, I interjected. Technically, Thor didn't have to listen, because the vows were never sealed with a kiss. Thor beamed at me. We ran off to training, after changing Thor's clothes of course. Story eventually got to Father and Mother. Father was glad Thor had it back and taught him how to make Mjolnir return to him. Mother congratulated me on quick thinking and helped me work on locator spells. The end."  
“Oh my god that’s great.” He laughed. “I wish I had a picture of that.” He got out a cutting board and knife and brought it over, cutting up the fruits and veggies.  
"It's not perfect, but this is the best I can do." Loki conjured a green six-inch younger version of Thor in his palm, complete with dress and jewelry.  
Tony took a look at it before laughing even harder than before. “Holy shit-“ He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took of photo of the small Thor.  
"I would advise not showing that to Thor. Or mentioning that I told the story. I would rather not be chased down by an angry God of Thunder." Loki vanished the figure.  
“I won’t, you have my word.” He snickered and put his phone away. He picked up the knife and continued to cut the food.  
"What are you making?"  
“Snacks, plus a drink.” Tony put half of the fruit and veggies on a plate and the other half in a bowl. “A few years ago I was quite literally dying and I started making these health drinks to try and stay alive. They taste terrible but they do have good things so I’m still drinking them.”  
"What is it with you and dying?"  
“I dunno man, I do it a lot.” He chuckles but his expression shifted to one of mild panic. He brought the machine out of the cabinet and plugged it in, throwing the fruits and veggies into it until the green liquid came out in a pitcher  
"That is a terrible habit." Loki paused for a moment. "I may be able to make that taste better."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to continue this, let me know!


End file.
